Redemption
by dmitri-lowence
Summary: Impulse by Ellen Hopkins Conner is dead & Vanessa and Tony are allowed to return home. Will they keep in touch now that they don't have the walls of Aspen Springs to keep them close?
1. Chapter 1

**Vanessa**

**Back at Aspen Springs,**

Dr. B called me into

Her office. She said

She needed to talk about

The camping trip. I could

Only imagine what the

Conversation would really

Be about.

_Vanessa._ she began.

_I know how hard losing_

_Conner must be for you._

_It is hard for me too. He_

_Was such an intelligent_

_Boy that had so much_

_More to offer this world_.

I looked into her eyes

And saw tears running

Down her cheeks. She was

Telling the truth. I didn't

Know if she was upset because

She had been attracted to

Conner like Tony and I

Suspected, or if she had

Just really cared about him.

_Vanessa, Dr. Starr as well_

_As Sean, Raven and I have all_

_Discussed what happened up_

_There and have decided,_

_Considering the circumstances_

_And how much this must have_

_Affected you, we are going to_

_Move you up to Level Five._

I didn't know what

To say. This was

Such a surprise. I

Had thought, that if

Anything, they would

Bring me down a level

Because they thought

I had something to do

With what Conner did.

_Vanessa, do you_

_Understand what_

_This means?_

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm not in any

Trouble."

_Yes, but this also_

_Means that you_

_Get to leave Aspen_

_Springs and go home._

"Thank you." was

All I could think

To say.

* * *

**Tony had gone to see Dr. Starr **

When I was in Dr.

B's office. I didn't

Know what was going

To happen to him. Maybe

They would think, that

Because he had been

Conner's partner on

The trip, he had

something to do

with Conner's

Death.

I waited outside Dr.

Starr's office for

Him, wanting so badly

To tell him my good

News and at the same

Time, hoping he had good

News to tell me as well.

It was a good twenty

Minutes before he

Emerged from the office,

A sullen look on his face.

It made me fear that something

Bad had happened.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I

Saw the true sorrow there.

_They put me up a_

_level. They said I_

_can go home anytime_

_I want._

"That's great." I said.

Somehow, no matter how

Great it was, I was unable

To show how happy I really

Was because of Conner. I

Knew I would never get over

That. How easily I could have

Prevented it. That I

Would never forgive

Myself for.

_What about you? What_

_Did Dr. B say?_

"The same thing. She

Said I could go home."

* * *

** Tony and I left the next day. **

We promised each other

We would get together

Soon. In fact, we were

Both going to Conner's

Funeral the next day.

It would be held at a

Church Tony remembered

They went to on Easter,

So he would be taking me

So Grandma wouldn't have

To try and figure out where

It was.

When I got home, Bryan

Was just as happy to

See me as ever. He gave

Me a huge hug and then

Followed me around the

Whole rest of the night.

Grandma and Daddy were

Both happy I was going

To the funeral. They thought

It might make me feel better

And keep me from cutting in the

Future.

To tell you the truth, I

Had never wanted to cut more.

I could imagine the way the

Warm blood would roll down my

Arm, like a teardrop falling

For my lost friend. In fact, I

Didn't think that one would be

Enough. Surely Conner

Deserved more than one

Tear. The letter his mother

Had sent to him on our hike

Made me shed many tears; enough

To make a nice puddle on the

Front of Tony's shirt.

I could only imagine

What he would think

Of me, if he came the

Next morning and found

Many new sorrow marks

On my arms. I would feel

Like I had let both Tony

And Conner down.

Tony came the next

Morning, just as we

Had planned. I was

Surprised that he had

His drivers license,

When he showed up at the

Front door. But when I

Looked out the front window,

I saw that he had brought a

Cab.

He was dressed in a

Nice, black suite, he

And his father must

Have gone shopping

For the night before.

I looked silly in

My outfit. It wasn't

As dressy as Tony's.

Just a simple black

tank top and black skirt.

To be honest, Tony looked

More like a sexy vampire

Than a drug abusing

Teen.

_Are you ready?_ He

Asked. _If we don't_

_Get going, we'll be late._

"I'll be back later!"

I called over my shoulder.

Daddy came around the

Corner from the kitchen.

_See you later honey._

He said and gave me

A ginger kiss on my

Cheek. Then he turned

To Tony. _You take care_

_Of her, you hear?_

_Yes sir._ Tony replied.

I gave Daddy a kiss on

The cheek, just as he had

Done to me and then followed

Tony out our front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tony _**

**The church was just as **

I remembered it. Only

Half the parking lot

Was filled with cars;

A depressing thought,

Though I'm sure there

Would have been less at

My funeral.

Inside, people gathered

In the pewees for the service

To begin. At the front was,

What I guessed, was Conner's

Family.

It surprised me that his

Parents weren't crying but

Instead were starring into

The abyss that was the casket

That held the remains of their

Poor, misunderstood, son.

Vanessa and I took seats in

The very back of the room.

Soon afterward, a woman,

Probably in her late twenties,

Sat down on the other side of.

There were tears running

Down her cheeks. She looked

Like she was barley able to

Hold herself together. Vanessa

Started to tremble next to me

And I put my arm around her to

Try and comfort her.

The woman on the other

Side of me turned to me

And asked, _**Were you friends**_

**_Of Conner's?_**

"Yes." I replied. "How were

You acquainted with him?"

_**I was one of his teachers.**_

_Hadn't Emily been one of_

_His teachers? _I thought.

"You're name doesn't happen

To be Emily, does it?" I asked.

She sighed heavily.

_**Even here my reputation**_

_**Precedes me. But you can't**_

_**Be from around here if you**_

_**Didn't recognize me at first**_

_**Sight.**_

"You are right." I

Admitted. "We met Conner

After. . . your relationship

Ended."

_**Where did you meet him?**_

But from the look on

Her face, it was obvious

She knew.

"Aspen Springs."

* * *

**_Were you with him when. . ._**

Her voice caught and fresh

Tears ran down her face.

"Yes." I replied. "We

Both were."

**_It was my fault he was there._**

She confessed. _**And now it's**_

_**My fault that he's here.**_

"No. It's not." I said

Firmly. I was going to

Say more, but the minister

Began the service.

_**On behalf of Conner's family,**_

_**I would like to thank you all**_

_**For coming today.**_

_**It was such an unfortunate**_

_**Thing that happened to this**_

_**Poor, young man. He must**_

_**Have been so scared when the**_

_**Cords of his climbing aquipment**_

_**Snapped. . .**_

_**What?**_ Vanessa asked, pulling

Her head out of my shoulder.

_**What did he just say?**_

I was too stunned to say

Anything. Surely Conner's

Parents knew that wasn't

What happened to their son!

But it did make sense that

They wouldn't want people to

Know what really happened to

Their son; that it was all

Their fault.

_**They're lying to everyone.**_

_**That's not what happened.**_

Emily said in disgust.

**_That's not what they told_**

**_Me._**

"You're right." I whispered

To her. "They're just too

Self righteous to admit what

Really happened.

_**Tony. You have to do**_

_**Something about this.**_

Vanessa whispered.

_**They can't get away with**_

_**That.**_

"They won't." I promised

Her. "I'll have a talk with

Them afterward."

* * *

**After the service, **

Vanessa and I went up to

Conner's casket. Thankfully

It wasn't open. We suspected

It wasn't because of the

Injuries he had sustained from

The fall.

When his parents saw us,

They gave us the strangest

Looks. I realized then that

We had never officially met

Them.

"Hi." I said, trying to hide

My hatred for these people I

Didn't know. "I'm Tony, and this

Is Vanessa. We knew Conner from

Aspen Springs."

_**Who let you in here?**_ His mother

Demanded. _**This funeral was invitation**_

_**Only.**_

"We let ourselves in." I

Said, imediatley offensive.

"We just wanted to speak to

About the service."

_**That's none of your buisness.**_ She

Defensively. _**You shouldn't**_

_**Even be here.**_

_**"Why did you lie about what**_

_**Happened?"**_ Vanessa asked.

_**"What was said isn't what happened**_

_**And you know it."**_

"We also know that it was

Your fault Conner was there

In the first place. The way

You treated him like an animal

Instead of your son. You pressured

Him so far, he couldn't take it.

_**Conner was sent to that place**_

_**Because he was an overreacting**_

_**Lovesick puppydog!!!**_

"If that's what you think,

Then you are truly an idiot!"

I barked. I reached into the

Pocket inside my siute and

Pulled out the letter we had

Found from Conner's parents in

The shape of a paper airplane.

Folded next to it was the letter

From my dad I had gotten at the

Same time.

"Here's the letter you sent

Conner when we were on Challenge.

The other is the one from my pa.

Look at the differences.Maybe you'll

Figure out why your son really isn't

Here. Come on Vanessa, let's go."

I pulled my arm around her

Waist and led her out of the

Church without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**T****ony**

**We went back out to the cab, **

And got in to go back

To Vanessa's house.

Her dad was waiting for us

When we got back. Vanessa

Was still recovering from

The funeral, even though

It had been almost an hour

Ago.

_**Hello Tony. It's nice to finally **_

_**Meet you**_Her father greeted me

When we came in the front door.

Her little brother came running

Down the hall from the kitchen

To see who was here. He looked

Almost relieved when he saw it

Was his sister.

"You too, sir. I hope I

Didn't have her out too

Long."

_**Of course not. I under-**_

_**Stand how important this**_

_**Was to her and you as well. **_

_**Me being in the army, I've **_

_**Lost a lot of friends as well. **_

_**It's not easy. **_

Vanessa looked up at her

Dad as if seeing him for the

First time. I guessed that her

And her father didn't have a

Great relationship, just like

Pa and I. But it had to be a

Little better than that.

_**Would you like to stay **_

_**For dinner?**_ Her father

Asked._** Vanessa's grandmother**_

_**Made her favorite. **_

"Oh, I shouldn't. My pa

Will be wondering where

I am. He's been kinda

Protective since I've gone

To live with him."

_**I understand. **_He replied.

_**I've been sort of the same**_

_**Way with Vanessa. I feel like**_

_**I have her and never want to let**_

_**Her go.**_ He laughed a little. I

Joined in for his sake. After all,

I wanted him to like me.

"Well, I'd better get going

Before he sends the government

Out after me."

_**Yeah, we wouldn't want**_

_**You to get in trouble. **_

Vanessa said. She squeezed

Me around the waist and

Gave me a little kiss on

The lips. I don't know why,

But I was a little embarrassed

Because we were in front of her

Dad.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

I told her and gave her a soft

Kiss on the neck. "I'm not that

Far away."

_**Mm hm. **_she said. _**I'll **_

_**Keep in touch. **_I ran

My hand up and down her

Arm, as if to send her

A mental message. "I will

Know if you do." It was

Saying.

"I will always know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanessa **

**"Hey dad!" I called **

Down the hall to my

Dad. "Do we have anything

Going on this weekend?"

_**Um, no, I don't think **_

_**So. Why?**_ He called back.

"I was wondering if I

Could invite Tony over."

_**Uh. **_

"You do remember Tony,

Right?" I asked. If he

Said he didn't I think

There would be a new side

Of Vanessa to emerge and

Her name would be irritation.

It had been two weeks since

Conner's funeral, which meant

It had been that long since I

Had last talked to Tony. I missed

Him.

_**No, no, of course I **_

_**remember him. He was **_

_**nicer than that other **_

_**guy you had. What was **_

_**his name? Anyway, sure,**_

_**he can come over. **_

"Thanks dad!" I all ready

Had the phone in my hand,

His number typed in, waiting

For me to press the dial

Button.

It rang once, twice, three

Times and then someone

Picked up. It was a woman.

_**Hello. **_

"Hi. Is Tony there?"

I asked. This was kind

Of weird. I knew his

Parents weren't together.

I didn't know who this woman

Was. His dads girlfriend

Maybe?

_**Yes. Hold on a minute **_

_**Please.**_ I could hear a

Shuffling in the back-

Ground. An opening door,

Then Tony's muffled voice.

_**Hello? **_he asked. He

Sounded tired, and

Confused. **Who is this? **

"Ah, did I wake you?"

I asked. If I had, I would

Feel really bad. I hated to

Be woken up when I was

Sleeping.

_**Oh, hey baby. Naw. I was **_

_**Getting up soon anyway. **_

_**What's up?**_

"I was wondering what

You were doing this

Weekend."

_**Hmm, nothing I can **_

_**Think of. I think that **_

_**Would be fine. I just **_

_**Don't know how I will **_

_**Will get there. But don't **_

_**Worry, I'll find a way. **_

"I could come and pick

You up, it's not that far

Away.

_**You sure your dad **_

_**Would be okay with**_

_**That? **_

"It will be fine. Don't

Worry. But you can come?!"

I was really excited.

_**Yeah. I'll see you **_

_**Then. **_

"Wait, I need directions."

I said. "We won't be doing

Anything if I can't get you."

_**Ha, nice thinking.**_ I got

A piece of paper and he

Gave the directions. From

What I could gather, his

House was less than an hour

Away from mine, not so bad

When you consider we met at

A rehab place hours away from

Our houses.

* * *

**I picked Tony up just **

As we had planned. A

Pleasant enough woman

Answered the door. She

Had the same voice as

The woman that answered

The phone the other day .

_**Hello**_. She said over

Her shoulder to whoever

She was finishing a

Conversation with. Then

She turned around to face

Me, looked a little surprised,

Then understanding clicked

In her head. _**Oh, you must be **_

_**Vanessa. Tony, your friend is**_

_**Here. **_

There was the sound of

A chair being pushed away

From a table, feet practically

Running from the kitchen and

Around the corner, then Tony

Was in view.

_**Hey Vanessa. **_He didn't

Slow down until he

Was right next to me.

Once there, he threw

His arms around my waist

And pulled me into the

House, closing the front

Door behind us.

_**Welcome to my prison**_He

Said, turning me in a circle

So I could see the whole

Area. From the décor of the

Living room and fanciness of

Dining room, I guessed that

Tony's father had a good job.

_**Pa, we're going now. **_

Tony announced to his

Father, who was sitting

At the kitchen table,

Feeding a baby from a

Little jar of blended

Vegetables.

'_**Kay. Have a good time, kids.**_

_**Give me a call if you need a **_

_**Ride later. **_

_**All right. **_Tony spun me

Me back around, his arm

Still hooked around my

Waist. As we walked back

Out of the kitchen Tony

Began to plant sweat kisses

On my neck, cheek, lips. I

Tried to keep myself from

Giggling, put a few noises

Slipped out and as I tried

Muffle them, turned them into

Awkward snorting noises.

We climbed into my dad's

Car and headed back to

My place.

* * *

**We sat in the car for a **

Few minutes, catching

Up with each other.

Then we went inside. I

Was sure daddy was timing

Me.

When we walked in, Daddy

Was on the phone and Grandma

And Bryan were making lunch.

_**Tony, did you have lunch **_

Grandma asked him.

_**No ma'am**_ he replied.

It was so strange seeing

Him act so proper.

We spent most of the day

Outside in the backyard,

Cuddling, and talking

All the stuff that had

Happened the last couple

Weeks.

Tony had gotten a job

At a hotel parking cars.

He said that he like it

Because he got to drive

All sorts of expensive

Cars.

That was really something

Compared to my sitting

Around because Daddy wouldn't

Let me go anywhere alone.

I took Tony home at nine,

But we had only gotten

Around the corner from my

House before he made me

Pull over for a nice make-

Out session.

When I got home, Bryan

And Daddy were sitting

On the couch waiting for

Me. Daddy had a strange

Look on his face, somewhere

Between disbelief and relief.

Bryan on the other hand, looked

As if his life had

Just ended. Fear struck

Me like a lighting bolt.

Something was wrong with

Mama.

_**Vanessa, I have something **_

_**To tell you. **__Here it comes _

I thought. _Will I be able _

_To handle it. __**The office **_

_**Called before and they want **_

_**Us to move. **_

_Move. That's what this_

_Is all about._ "Where?"

I asked.

_**Not too far.**_ He assured

Me. _**Tahoe. So, you and **_

_**Bryan can visit Grandma**_

_**Whenever you want. **_

My brain stopped

Processing after

Tahoe. Tahoe! That

Was where Tony lived.

We would be so close.

I could barely hold the

Excitement in until Daddy

Was finished telling me all

The fine details.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tony **

**The phone rang **

Down the hall from my room.

I didn't jump to get it

Though, because Pa always

Answered it.

_Tony! _He called. _Phone _

_For you. _

"Who would be calling me?"

I wondered. "Maybe it's

Vanessa."

I marched down the hall

And took the phone from

Pa's hand. "Hello."

_Tony! You'll never guess _

_What!_ It was Vanessa. The

Sound of her voice was like

Honey to my ears. My body

Suddenly thirsted for her.

"What?" I asked. "Are

You okay?"

_I'm great! _she replied. _Never _

_Been better! _

"Well, what will I never

Guess?" I asked.

_I'm moving! _She nearly

Shouted me ear off.

"That's great." I replied,

Wondering why that was such

A big thing.

_I know! And I haven't even _

_Told you the best part! We're _

_Moving to Tahoe! _

My heart stopped, or

At least it felt like

It. "Really! But why?

I thought you were real

Close to your grandma."

_She's selling her house _

_and coming with us. _

"This is great! We

Should go and celebrate!"

_Yeah! Um, how about _

_Tomorrow? My dad is _

_Going out and my _

_Grandma will be at _

_Bingo and Bryan has a _

_Sleep over to go to, so_

_It will just be me. I'll _

_pick you up at six. Is _

_that okay? _

"Sounds great. I'll make

The plans."

_That sounds kinda scary! _She

Joked. _See Ya then! _

"Vanessa." I said, before

She could hang up. "I love

You and I don't know what I

Would do without you."

_I love you too Tony. I _

_Love you more than air. _

And the line went dead.

* * *

**Vanessa was right on time **

The next night. I, however,

Was not ready and she was

Forced to grace my house

With her presence.

She waited patiently as my

Father and step mother eyed

Her suspiciously. Neither of

Them had gotten over the fact

That I had changed from gay

To straight for Vanessa.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

I said as I jogged downstairs,

Out of breathe. "I fell asleep

And didn't wake up in time."

_That's ok._ She replied

And I gave her a hug.

My step parent's didn't

Bug me a bit. I was not

Ashamed of my feelings

For Vanessa.

"I'll be back later." I

Said to my family, that

Probably didn't even hear

Me. I waited a second to

Make sure. "Yeah, love ya

Too." I replied to the fake

Voices in my head. Vanessa

Giggled.

_So where are we going? _

she asked when we were

In her car.

"I told you, it's a surprise.

Now, get out of the way." I

Said, a pulled her arm to get

Her out of her seat. I deliberately

Grabbed her wrist, right where her

Scar was.

She gladly came to me and,

Instead of taking my seat,

She plopped in my lap. Her

Fingers smoothed through my

Short, brown hair; her touch

Was so soft and gentle.

"I've missed you." I

Whispered in her ear.

"Even though it hasn't

Been that long."

_I know. I feel the same_

_Way. I can't wait to move_

_Closer. _

"Do you know where you're

House is?" I asked. "We

Could swing by and take a

Look at it."

_Honestly, I have no idea._

She replied. _That sounds_

_Kinda stupid, doesn't it?_

"Naw." I replied. I had

No idea where my dad lived

Until I moved in with him."

_Come on, let's get going_

_To wherever it is you're_

_Kidnapping me to. _

"All right. But don't I

Get a real hello first?"

I asked.

She smiled slyly and brought

Her face so it was less than

An inch from my face; so close

I could feel her warm breathe

On my face. She only paused

For a minute, just long enough

To give a little girlish giggle.

Then our mouths were locked.

A strong surge of heat swept

Through my body, just as it

Did every time she kissed me;

every time she touched me.

_Can we go now? _She asked

Excitedly. _You have peaked_

_My interest. _

"_Whenever you're ready."_

I replied because she was

Still sitting on my lap.

She pecked me once more on

The lips, then moved over so

I could get to the drivers seat

Of the car. . .


End file.
